Late Nights and Toasters
by gemwolfdusk
Summary: Willow and Eve  human OCs  start to wonder about why Raph stays out so late...to say the least hilarity and drama ensue and a bit romance Donnie/OC and tiny, if you squint, Mikey/OC reviews are appreciated, no flames please


**_Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt...sadly  
_**

Genre: humor, romance  
Pairings: DonniexOC and slight MikeyxOC

It was an, overall, normal evening in the New York City sewers. Down in the Lair Michelangelo was sitting on the couch completely engrossed in the video game we has playing, Donatello was in his laboratory working on a new project, Leonardo was doing katas in the dojo, as Splinter meditated in his room, and Raphael was nowhere to be found. Mikey paused his videogame as the secret entrance of the Lair opened. "Dudettes!" Mikey yelled as Willow and Eve walked into the Lair. "Hi Mikey" both girls responded with smiles on their faces. Eve went and sat down next to Mikey, while Willow sat on the chair located a little farther away from the couch. "How was your day?" Mikey asked, videogame forgotten for the moment. _'I wish Donnie would forget his experiments for a moment to come and say hi'_ Willow internally grumbled. "Don't get me started" Eve warned with a dark look on her face, she had been annoyed all day by one of their pesky coworkers. Willow was a bit friendlier about the subject, "It was good, we started a whole new design! I think it's going to turn out really good." "Awesome dudette" Mikey said, completely unperturbed by Eve's response.

Mikey all the sudden got up and pounded on Donnie's laboratory door. Willow and Eve looked at him curiously, "Oh, Donnie made his door sound proof" he responded nonchalantly. Willow gave a small smile; hopeful that her boyfriend hadn't ignored their entrance, he just hadn't heard it. Donnie came out his laboratory looking extremely annoyed, "What do yo-" Donnie's eyes landed on Willow. Donnie started to blush, embarrassed that he hadn't heard his girlfriend's entrance. "Hey Willow" Donnie said shyly. "Hi Donnie" Willow replied with a bright smile on her face. Eve rolled her eyes, knowing her friend loved it when Donnie blushed. Mikey started to chuckle, and got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Seeing this, Eve quickly tried to divert his attention, or to find another target. "Where's Raph?" she asked; Mikey loved teasing and getting Raph angry. To be honest, Eve and Willow also liked to get Raph angry, they enjoyed the adrenaline of being chased by someone who wanted to 'kill' them, especially since they knew he would never even harm them. Mikey looked disheartened for a moment, he knew that Eve was subtly telling him to not tease Donnie and Willow.

Mikey thought for a moment, "I have no idea." Willow and Eve looked confused for a moment; then Willow spoke up, "What do you mean? How many places can one mutated turtle be?" "The sun went down, meaning that if he sticks to the shadows he could be anywhere" Donnie said, joining the conversation. "I swear if he stays out late again, I'll kick his shell" Leo said, causing the girls to jump. The girls hadn't noticed him enter the room, but Mikey and Donnie were ninja's so they had noticed their brother's entrance. "What do you mean?" Eve asked the turtles. "Our brother, Raph, has a tendency to stay out late and come back early in the morning. This for one; is unsafe for our family, especially if he gets caught; secondly, this dangerous because he likes getting into fight and if he gets injured we aren't there to help him; thirdly, he doesn't ask permission and he just leaves without telling anyone meaning we don't know how long he is gone for. All of these can lead to dire consequences that can be harmful to more than just him. It's also very irresponsible." Leo lectured. "So he does this a lot?" Eve whispered to Mikey, trying to prevent Leo from going into further depth with his lecture. "Yep" Mikey responded matter-of-factly. Eve started to wonder where Raph went, soon a mischievous glint started to form in her eyes. Raph, to say the least, was in for a surprise when he got home.

A few hours later, after Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie had gone to bed; both Willow and Eve were awake in the 'family room'. The girls had said that they weren't tired and that they were going to spend the night. At this the turtle's and Master Splinter had offered them the guest room, which the girls declined; they insisted on spending the night in the family room. Leo had stayed with them for a while, waiting for Raph to get home, but at around midnight he gave up and decided to lecture Raph in the morning. Mikey had gotten tired and, even though he tried to stay up, was ordered to go to bed by Eve. Donnie had eventually gone back to his laboratory, and had eventually fallen asleep on his laptop. "So why did you want to stay up late?" Willow inquired. She too had wanted to go to sleep but could tell her best friend had wanted her to stay up. "Where do you think Raph goes on these 'late nights'" Eve inquired, with a devious grin on her face. Willow was hesitant but eventually responded, "Honestly….probably looking for a couple of goons to fight with Casey." Eve rolled her eyes, "That's no fun. Okay, let me rephrase my question, If Raph was a human and stayed out late, where would your first assumption be as to his whereabouts?" Willow thought for a moment before she understood what her friend was implying. "Oh…my…gosh!" Willow said, a slight laugh in her voice, as a smile started to form on her face as well. "So, I'm not the only one who would assume he was out seeing a lover of some sort" Eve said, a small bit of triumph sounding in her voice. Willow nodded her head, barely containing her laugh. Both girls laughed quietly for a few minutes before they finally calmed down. After she calmed down, Willow thought for a few minutes, "So, let me try to get this straight." Eve nodded, signaling for Willow to go on. "We are staying up to catch Raph when he gets home and tease him and get him murderously mad at us" Willow finished while looking to her friend for confirmation. "Yep, though I am a bit curious to see if he actually is going to see someone" Eve said, curiosity intertwining with her voice. Willow paused and nodded, "You do realize he's going to kill us for this" she stated. "Leo's a light sleeper and so is Master Splinter and so is…well…never-mind" Eve finished with a roll of her eyes. Mikey might actually sleep through it and Donnie; well everyone knows he needs to get more sleep so he'd probably sleep through it to. Willow realized this too, and let out a quiet giggle just thinking of the imprint of the keyboard Donnie would most-likely have on his face when he woke up.

Raph entered the Lair, a bit tired from his night of fighting goons with Casey. He walked into the 'family room' to find Willow and Eve wide awake, caffeinated sodas sitting on the table in front of the T.V.s. Eve turned around and nonchalantly asked, "So how was your night?" Raph felt all his tiredness leave him as his suspicion grew. "It was fine" Raph replied cautiously. "So…." Willow started, an evil grin forming on her face. Now Raph was extremely suspicious, "Why are you up so late?" he asked accusingly. "We just had a question," Eve responded looking innocent. Raph raised an eyebrow, signaling for her to go on. Eve rolled her eyes before looking at Raph, an excited grin on her face, "So who's your girlfriend?" Raph looked stunned for a moment, he hadn't been expecting this. "Is she pretty?" Willow asked moments after the first question. "Oh my gosh, you're being safe right?" Eve asked mock concern dripping from her voice. Willow followed Eve's questions with one of her own, "Where does she live?", "Can we meet her?" Raph soon snapped back to reality, he felt like he was being interrogated! "There is no girl!" he growled out menacingly, glaring at both girls. He was quickly getting angry and wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he snapped and went after them. Eve paused for a moment, "Oh, sorry then our apologies." Raph was shocked, _'Did they just actually drop the subject?'_ Willow spoke up next, "Yea, sorry we just assumed" an innocent smile accompanied the apology. "So who's your boyfriend?" Eve asked excitedly. "Is Casey jealous?", "Oh my gosh, is it Casey?" Raph snapped. He let out a yell before diving at the girls. Willow and Eve grabbed each other's hands and ran for their lives.

They ran around the Lair and were doing a weird combination of laughing and occasional screaming, the screams got louder whenever Raph got close, as Raph knocked a few objects over in his attempt to catch them. This disturbance woke Leo up, and he jumped out of bed preparing for the worst, though when he got downstairs he rolled his eyes. They girls had obviously been spending too much time with Mikey. Leo glared at the annoyed and angry Raph, who was currently chasing the two girls, _'Whatever the girls did, Raph deserved it.' _Leo told himself. He decided to intervene in a few minutes, so instead he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Soon Mikey also got up sleepily, he couldn't sleep with all the noise that was going on. He too went downstairs, though he started outright laughing at the scene. He knew Raph wouldn't actually hurt the girls, so he didn't worry…that much. He decided to watch just in-case something got out of hand. Then a thought hit him, _'Every good match or show needs popcorn!'_ So he went into the kitchen as well. Leo gave him an accusing look when he entered. "Dude, I swear I didn't put them up to this!" Mikey said honestly, though amusement danced in his eyes. Leo rolled his eyes and went back to retrieving some water.

A while after that Willow saw Leo in the kitchen and quickly ran over to the kitchen, dragging Eve along with her. "Leo hide us!" Willow whisper-screamed as both girls hid behind his carapace, forcing him to face the entrance of the kitchen. Mikey quickly turned around as well. When Raph, soon after, entered the room he stopped for a moment, seeing the girls hiding behind Leo. Leo crossed his arms over his plastron and gave Raph a warning look. "Fearless…" Raph managed to growl out, addressing Leo, though he continued glaring at the girls. "Raph" Leo replied, authority hinted in his voice. "They started it" Raph said, seething. "Yes, well I'm ending it." Leo ordered. "Stay out of this." Raph ordered, this time turning his glare to Leo. "Raphael, calm down." Leo ordered again. Raph, who was already angry, lunged at his brother in retaliation. He accidentally pushed Mikey out of his way while doing so. Mikey was flung backward onto the counter. They all heard the sound of metal breaking and Mikey, Leo, and Raph froze. Mikey quickly got off the counter to reveal a broken toaster. The girls became confused as all the turtle's faces turned into looks of horror. Just then a sleepy Donnie walked in. "What's goin-" Donnie froze midsentence as his eyes landed on the broken toaster. Silence and tension threatened to strangle all the occupants of the room for a minute. Donnie's eyes got an almost crazed look to them. It soon shifted to rage. "Who…broke…the…toaster?" Donnie asked, as he tried to force himself to remain calm, though his anger and frustration could easily be detected in his voice. Nobody answered him as he walked over and picked up the remnants of the toaster. For a minute only the sound of Donnie picking up the pieces of the destroyed toaster could be heard. He cradled the broken pieces in his arms and glared at all of his brothers. Just then, unbeknownst to his 'sons', Master Splinter walked in. He gazed silently upon the scene: the look on Donnie's face, as well as the broken toaster in his arms; Mikey standing by the counter; Raph and Leo, who were no longer facing each other but were frozen in defensive positions; and he could see Willow and Eve, looking thoroughly confused, hiding behind a horror stricken Leo. After a moment of silently observing the scene, he walking out,_ 'I do not even wish to know.' _

After a few more moments Willow came out from her hiding place behind Leo. She slowly, and carefully, made her way to Donnie. She placed a gentle comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. "What's wrong?" she quietly asked, though it came out as both a plea and question. "They…broke…it…again" Donnie responded, his eyes closed and jaw clenched. Everyone watched as Donnie tried to control his anger and keep his voice steady, though he was failing. "Oh?" Willow responded, though it came out as more of a question. Donnie looked at her, "Meaning I have to fix it AGAIN!" his voice was dripping in anger and frustration. "Donnie, they didn't mean it. It was an accident I swear." Eve spoke up. Donnie glared at her from across the room. She felt a small shiver go up her spine and the ferocity in his glare. Donnie saw Mikey next to the counter and glared at him instead, "You broke it didn't you?" Donnie asked accusingly. "If you want to blame someone, blame the boy who dropped you down the sewer or the truck who dropped the ooze. Remember, they are the reason you are they way you are, toaster breaking and fixing ability included." Eve responded defending her boyfriend and pointing out the logic in the situation, hoping that that would bring Donnie out of his currently crazed state. "How about this time, seeing as it is mostly mine and Eve's fault,-" Willow started; her eyes downcast and hand leaving Donnie's shoulder in shame. This action automatically caused Donnie to get a guilty feeling twisting his gut. "-we buy you a completely new toaster?" Willow timidly finished, still not meeting Donnie's eyes. Forgetting about the others, Donnie set the remainders of the toaster on the counter before put his arms around Willow and bringing her to his plastron. "I'm sorry I got mad." Donnie whispered his amendments, resting his head on Willow's. Willow happily hugged him back.

If either of them had looked over their shoulders, they would have seen Raph roll his eyes, silently jealous that his brother had a girlfriend and he didn't; Leo looking at Willow with respect showing on his face, when Donnie gets mad about them breaking the toaster he could have that crazed aura about him for days, but she had calmed him down in less than an hour; Mikey silently mouthing a teasing 'AWWWWW' and pretending to cry at the scene, while Eve rolling her eyes at his antics. After pretending to go 'AWWWWW' and pretending he was crying at how sweet the scene was, Mikey walked over to Eve and held her hand. He smiled down at her, and she let a small smile grace her face as she leaned into him. After that the room cleared out pretty quickly, minus Willow and Donnie, who were in their own little world. Mikey led Eve over to the couch and they sat down, while both Leo and Raph went up to get a few more hours of rest. As they sat down Mikey put his arm around her, "So…". Eve looked up at him, the confused look on her face silently told him to go on. "How exactly did you get Raph that mad?" Mikey said a mischievous and hopeful smile on his face. Eve got an evil glint in her eyes, "That's for me and Willow to know, and you to never find out." She let out a small laugh and Mikey's pout. Coming down to the Lair always made her day a little better.

**_Please review (no flames please), and I'm sorry I forgot the disclaimer the first time_**


End file.
